


Closeted

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Groping, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ist auf der Suche nach Hinweisen über die Pläne von Irene Adler. Um nicht von eben dieser erwischt zu werden, versteckt er sich und muss feststellen, dass  jemand die gleiche Intention hatte wie er.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot entstand unter dem Stichwort "Venushügel"... und ist trotzdem M/M :p
> 
> [Update 07.01.2018: Manche Dinge lassen einen einfach nie los. Der Titel und der letzte Satz haben sich geändert, nachdem [MagdaTheMagpie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie) die Story übersetzt hat! Jetzt passt es besser :)]

Verärgert murmelte John vor sich hin. Er wollte das hier nicht tun. Leute befragen, sich in Hochsicherheitsstrukturen einschleichen, Fälle lösen, Morde aufklären und hin und wieder Sherlock den Arsch retten – kein Problem – aber _das_... das war nicht sein Metier. Nervös glitten seine Finger über und zwischen Spitze, Seide, Satin. Schoben BHs und Strumpfhalter beiseite, Nylon sowie ... Latex und Leder. Er schluckte, schob die Schublade wieder zu.

In der darunter sah es nicht anders aus. Oder doch. Es befand sich weit weniger Seide darin und wesentlich mehr Leder. Und Handfessel. Fuß- und Halsfesseln, Gerten, Paddel. Überfordert zog John die Lippen kraus. Nein, hier würde er keine weiteren Informationen finden. Zumindest keine, die ihnen im Moment weiterhelfen würden.

Irene Adlers neuer Unterschlupf war weniger pompös als der letzte. Ihr Hab und Gut schien weniger geordnet und organisiert zu sein. Unterwäsche und _Arbeitsmaterial_ zusammen in denselben Schubladen... nun, genau genommen konnte John nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es sich dabei nicht um _privates_ Werkzeug handelte. Aber allzu genau wollte er darüber auch nicht nachdenken. Die Informationen, die sie suchten, waren jedenfalls nicht hier. Gehetzt sah er sich in dem Schlafzimmer um. Neben einem großen Bett, das gegenüber des Fensters stand und auf jeder Seite mit einem Nachttisch versehen war, gab es einen ausladenden Kleiderschrank mit mehreren Schiebetüren, einen mit Kosmetikprodukten überladenen Schminktisch und die Kommode, die er gerade durchsuchte. Er öffnete die letzte Schublade, stockte, schob sie wieder zu. Nein, hier auch nicht. Der Inhalt dieser Schublade fiel eher in die Kategorie Spielzeug und John fühlte sich im Moment nicht in der Lage, sich weiter damit auseinanderzusetzen.

Er ging an den Schrank und schob probehalber eine Tür auf. Schuhe, nichts als Schuhe. Prüfend spähte er zwischen die Schuhe, um zu sehen, ob sich etwas Ungewöhnliches finden ließ, blieb aber erfolglos. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Die Eingangstür war geschlossen worden, holprige Schritte, das Schleifen von Sohlen und Absätzen auf Parkett. Gedämpfte Worte, das dumpfe Geräusch eines Körpers, der gegen eine Wand gestoßen wurde. Johns Magen zog sich zusammen. Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern. Auf keinen Fall durfte Irene ihn hier entdecken oder sie würde wissen, dass Sherlock ihr auf den Fersen war. Sich um sich selbst drehend suchte er nach einem möglichen Versteck. Angrenzendes Badezimmer... schlechte Idee. Unterm Bett.... Nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen, die er gerade wahrnahm, war diese Idee noch schlechter.

Kurzentschlossen hechtete er zu der anderen Seite des Schranks und zog die Schiebetür auf. Und erstarrte. Dort versteckte sich schon jemand. Jemand, den er kannte. Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade fluchte wortlos und zerrte an seinem Ärmel, damit John sich zu ihm in den Schrank quetschte. Gerade als er die Schranktür wieder zugeschoben hatte, wurde die Zimmertür aufgestoßen und Irene Adler schubste ihre Freundin sanft aber bestimmt in den Raum. Sie strich mit dem Daumen über die Lippen der anderen Frau, verschmierte den roten Lippenstift, ließ ihre Finger über das schöne Dekolleté gleiten, dann trat Irene nah an sie heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

In Johns Kopf überschlug sich alles. Der Schrank war dermaßen vollgestopft, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass beide Männer darin Platz fanden. Greg lehnte an der Seitenwand und John stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, quasi auf einem Bein und damit beschäftigt, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Seine Schulter lehnte an Gregs Oberkörper und er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, womöglich etwas umzustoßen und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide zu ziehen. Was zum Teufel machte Lestrade hier? Er war doch Polizist – wäre es nicht sinnvoller gewesen, direkt mit einem Untersuchungsbefehl herzukommen, statt sich im Kleiderschrank der Frau zu verstecken? Es sei denn, er hatte gar keinen Untersuchungsbefehl und stellte auf eigene Faust Ermittlungen an, dachte John und fasste sich in Gedanken an den Kopf. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Lustvolles Stöhnen erregte Johns Aufmerksamkeit und er realisierte, dass ein Spalt von wenigen Millimetern zwischen den beiden Schranktüren es ermöglichte, einen Blick auf das Bett von Irene Adler zu erhaschen, das im Moment jedoch noch leer war. Er hörte lediglich, wie die beiden Frauen Küsse austauschten und wie Stoff über Haut gestreift wurde. Da wurde ihm überdeutlich bewusst, dass er nicht allein war. Gregs Körper war warm und er konnte den beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren, der gegen seine Schulter klopfte. Auch den Duft des DI nahm John schlagartig wahr, mehr als er jemals zugeben würde, insbesondere weil er ihm unheimlich gut gefiel.

Aber dies war weder der Ort noch die Zeit für solcherlei Gedanken. Sein Blick huschte wieder durch den Spalt, als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Er sah, wie die Körper der beiden Frauen übereinander und ineinander verschlungen über das Laken rutschten, wie Lippen und Hände sich abwechselten, die Rundungen der jeweils anderen zu liebkosen. Darüberhinaus noch die lustvollen Töne, die vor allem Irenes Geliebte von sich gab. John biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er sollte einfach Augen und Ohren schließen und an nichts denken. Aber...

Als er wieder hinsah, erblickte er das Becken der Geliebten, die schlanken Schenkel, die Rundung ihres glatten Venushügels... John schluckte schwer. Irenes Hände glitten über den lasziv ausgestreckten Körper, ihr roter Mund wanderte über die zarte Haut und verschwand zwischen den Beinen. Allein das Aufstöhnen der anderen Frau hallte in seinen Ohren und seinen Lenden wider. Dann krampfte plötzlich Johns Standbein und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Wortlos fluchend stieß er gegen Greg, dessen Arm hervorschnellte und sich auf Johns Mund legte, um jedes Geräusch zu unterdrücken.

Der Schmerz in Johns Wade ließ nur langsam nach und er wagte nicht, sein Gewicht zu verlagern. Daher verharrte er gegen Greg gelehnt, spürte den warmen Atem des anderen in seinem Nacken. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich und diesmal lag es nicht an den Frauen, die er aus seiner neuen Perspektive eh nicht mehr sehen konnte. Den Körper des anderen Mannes so dicht an seinem zu spüren, diesen wunderbaren Duft zu riechen, die Wärme seines Atems im Nacken... eine Gänsehaut überzog unwillkürlich Johns Rücken.

Die Hand, mit der Greg seinen Mund zugehalten hatte, ließ locker und legte sich aus Ermanglung einer anderen Möglichkeit auf Johns Schulter. Ein Anflug von Verzweiflung überkam John, als nun die Muskeln des neuen Standbeines anfingen zu protestieren. Es war zwar kein Krampf und es würde sicherlich sofort besser werden, wenn er nur die Möglichkeit hatte, sich ein paar Zentimeter zu bewegen. Wenn er ein Bein zwischen Gregs Füße schieben und seinen Rücken etwas strecken könnte, würde es ihm vielleicht gelingen, sich wieder aufzurichten und...

„Nicht...“, flüsterte Greg so leise, dass John es kaum vernahm. Erst im nächsten Moment realisierte er den Grund für den Einspruch. Er hatte sich nun so zu Greg gedreht, dass dessen Schritt sich unvermeidlich an ihn presste. Und die Erektion preisgab, die sich jetzt an Johns Hintern schmiegte. John schluckte.

„ _Fuck_... tut mir leid...“, flüsterte Greg wieder kaum hörbar. John spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss, aber das spielte letztendlich keine Rolle, da es eh zu dunkel im Schrank war, als dass es bemerkt werden würde. Greg ging es wahrscheinlich nicht besser. Du Situation war außerordentlich peinlich. Aber John konnte Greg schlecht einen Vorwurf machen, schließlich spielte sich nur wenige Meter neben ihnen quasi ein Porno ab, den sie zwar nicht sehen, dafür aber hören konnten. Nichtsdestotrotz musste John sich eingestehen, dass er die Nähe zu dem anderen Mann mindestens genauso aufregend fand wie das Spiel der beiden Frauen da draußen...

John spürte, wie Greg die Stirn auf die Hand legte, mit der er sich an Johns Schulter festhielt und meinte zu hören, dass sich der Atem des Detective Inspectors beschleunigt hatte. Es war vielleicht ein lächerlicher Gedanke, insbesondere in solch einer verqueren Lage, aber John fragte sich, ob Greg ihn wohl attraktiv finden könnte – in einer weniger kompromittierenden Situation. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Greg ein gutaussehender Mann war, durchaus sexy, dazu intelligent... John schluckte.

Diese Gedanken irritierten ihn. Nicht, weil er über die Möglichkeit nachdachte, dass ein anderer Mann ihn anziehend finden könnte, sondern darüber, dass er sich genau dies gerade wünschte. Sehr sogar. Die Idee, Gregs Erektion könnte durch ihn versursacht worden sein und nicht durch die Handlung der beiden Frauen, verursachte ein Ziehen in seinen eigenen Lenden, das er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Es war dumm... und würde den Erfolg der Mission riskieren. Wenn sie auffliegen würden, gäbe es Ärger. Ärger, den sie hätten vermeiden können, einfach indem er stillgehalten hätte. Aber das tat er nicht. John verlagerte wieder ein wenig sein Gewicht, um einen sichereren Stand zu haben und die Beine zu entlasten. Dabei rieb er mit seinem Hintern über die harte Erhebung. Ein Gefühl der Genugtuung durchströmte John, als sich die Finger an seiner Schulter verkrampften, der Atem, der gegen seinen Nacken schlug, stockte. Irritiert. Erregt. Die Hand löste sich von Johns Schulter, glitt an seine Seite, verharrte in der Luft zwischen Johns Hüfte und der Rückwand des Schranks, als wolle sie Kontakt vermeiden.

John leckte sich über die Lippen. Seine Schulter war geradezu unangenehm kühl, wo die Hand vorher gelegen hatte. Er fuhr über Gregs Handrücken, schob die Handfläche auf seine Hüften, ließ sie über den rauen Stoff seiner Jeans fahren. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er das Zittern, das seine Aktion unterwanderte. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn für verrückt erklärte, für einen Idioten, Spinner, Wahnsinnigen, schob er ganz weit von sich weg.

Aber Greg wehrte sich nicht, zog seine Hand nicht weg, stieß John nicht von sich. Im Gegenteil. Er ließ sich von John leiten, ließ zu, über die Wölbung in der Hose geschoben zu werden. Er sog hörbar die Luft ein und durch John ging ein Zucken, als sich Zähne in seinen Nacken gruben, um ein Aufseufzen zu vermeiden. Neugierig tastete Greg über den Stoff, der Johns Erektion verbarg, folgte ihr mit den Fingern, rieb sacht mit dem Daumen. John spannte sich unwillentlich an und Greg hielt ihm mit der anderen Hand den Mund zu, um jeglichen Laut zu ersticken, zog Johns Kopf an seine Halsbeuge.

Er kostete die Haut an Johns Hals, fuhr zaghaft mit der Zungenspitze darüber, hinter das Ohr und saugte das Ohrläppchen in seinen Mund. In Johns Kopf drehte sich alles. Zwischen Erregung und purer Selbstbeherrschung, weder hörbar zu atmen, noch einen Ton von sich zu geben, drängte er sich an den Mann in seinem Rücken. Doch das Rascheln des Stoffs erschien John zu laut, so dass er krampfhaft den Drang unterdrückte, sich an dem anderen zu reiben.

„Ich glaube... ich glaube sie sind weg...“, flüsterte Greg und nahm die Hand von Johns Mund. Ungelenk versuchte John durch den Spalt zwischen den Schranktüren zu spähen und zu überprüfen, ob die beiden Frauen noch im Zimmer waren. Er konnte keine von beiden sehen, allerdings war das Blickfeld aus diesem Winkel so eingeschränkt, dass er nicht den ganzen Raum überblicken konnte. Sie lauschten angestrengt. In der Ferne hörten sie Leute miteinander sprechen, dann das Schließen einer Tür. Stille. Ganz langsam schob John die Schranktür auf, um hinausblicken zu können. Das Zimmer war tatsächlich leer. Als er sich von Greg löste, durchzuckte ihn einen Moment Bedauern, aber sie konnten schließlich nicht ewig in diesem Schrank bleiben und aneinander herumfummeln...

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?“, fragte John mit belegter Stimme, noch immer etwas wacklig auf den Beinen.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen...“, erwiderte Greg und rieb sich über den Nacken. John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sherlock hat mich geschickt, um Informationen über Ms Adler zu finden, die bei der Aufklärung eines Falles... warte mal, arbeitet ihr nicht zusammen an dem Fall?“

„Offensichtlich nicht. Nein, ich bin zwar auch auf der Suche nach Informationen, die ich bei der guten Ms Adler vermute, allerdings habe ich keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl, da nichts gegen sie vorliegt... diese Sache muss also unter uns bleiben, Watson.“ Den anderen mit seinem Familiennamen anzusprechen, fühlte sich äußerst merkwürdig an und Greg entging nicht das kurze Zusammenzucken der Augenbrauen, als frage sich John, ob das alles so richtig sei.

„Lass uns abhauen... John.“

Sie verließen das Gebäude gemeinsam durch den Hintereingang, kletterten über eine Mauer im Hof und waren alsbald aus der Gefahrenzone. An einer Straßenecke weit genug entfernt von Irene Adlers Wohnung hielten sie an. Gregs Wagen stand nicht weit entfernt.

„Ok... also...“, fing Greg an. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. Vielleicht sollte er John anbieten, ihn nach Hause zu fahren. Es wäre sicherlich richtig, das zu tun. Freunde halfen Freunden schließlich. Aber... Er betrachtete den blonden Mann, der das Gesicht abgewandt hatte und wahllos Leute in der Ferne beobachtete, es vermied, ihn direkt anzusehen.

_Zu dir oder zu mir...?_ Greg biss sich auf die Lippen. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für die Situation und völlig damit überfordert. Es war nicht zu verleugnen, dass er sich in dem Schrank da oben einen Moment völlig vergessen hatte. Bei Gott, er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass die Frauen den Raum verlassen hatten! Aber konnte er... sollte er...

Dann sah John ihn an. Die blauen Augen bohrten sich in Gregs. Ein kleines Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen. Als Greg es erwiderte, trat John näher an ihn heran. Nicht nah genug, dass sie sich berührten, aber nah genug, um die Welt herum auszublenden.

„Und... wie groß ist dein Kleiderschrank?“, fragte John frech.

 

+++

 

Ende

 


End file.
